


The Man With The Dead Eyes

by RAAMIsABeast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: When Will Graham met the husband of a new colleague of Jack Crawford's, he caught the younger man's eye and felt the cold depth of their icy blue cavern. When he looked at him a few months later, sharing a drink sat between the esteemed Dr Hannibal Lecter and his husband, they danced with amusement at the circles the Doctor rings around most of the company.But even amusement couldn't hide the shadowed eye of someone who lost something important and were fighting their inner demons every day. Will wouldn't be surprised to find the other's body as a canvas for his own self loathing, his own punishment.And then the body turned up.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Man With The Dead Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Will doesn't have encephalitis this time around :D

Will threw two aspirin down his gullet just as he was arriving at the bureau with the rumblings of another headache and a shitty night's sleep hanging over him. Dog hair still clung to the bottom of his shirt but he couldn't bring himself to futilely rub at the offending fur. He would end up with more on him somehow throughout the day anyway. Dog hair had a penant for being like glitter. Once touched it seemed to follow you to the end of the earth and back.

Just as he was about to walk into his lecture hall, Jack caught him in the hallway.

"Would you be able to come to my office after your class? It seems the higher ups have given me another green as grass agent to put up with."

"Well you did go over budget this month, Jack."

 _With_ _my_ _unneeded_ _talks_ _with_ _Hannibal, of all_ _things_ _._ Will left that unsaid, though he was sure the other could hear the jab in his own mind.

"I'll swing by your office."

"Good."

The older man nodded and left him to his class, walking back to wherever he was needed most. At the moment, there was no case to distract Will from lecturing the class, walking them through the bee lady's antics and setting them an essay.

Now to meet this new agent and hope his headache didn't out compete his aspirin.

***

When Will walked in, he was greeted by a wide, enthusiastic smile and a hand thrust forward, an introduction tagged on.

"Special Agent Anthony Shaw."

"Will Graham."

He didn't shake the offered hand, merely giving the guy in front of him a once over - avoiding eye contact of course. He wouldn't be the real Will Graham if he looked just anyone in the eye.

His cursory glance took in smoothed down hair that curled at the edges, mousy brown in colour, framing a pair of black nerd glasses. Behind the glasses, a pair of dark brown eyes blinked at the unexpected gesture of ignoring the handshake. Underlining them, a faint and barely noticeable smattering of a few freckles peeked out against sun kissed skin. An outdoor man.

Average height, maybe a little shorter. Average weight. Gaudy and in your face wedding ring. Hopefully no kids to bore Will with.

"Will, Anthony will be joining the team for an undetermined amount of time. He is very good with computers, and filing. Apparently, his husband is the brains and he's the brawn."

"Must not be a good brain if he's buying that disastrous a wedding ring."

Shaw frowned in displeasure, dark lips curving.

"This was my choice of ring. My husband has a much more elegant ring."

Accent. Not an American accent. European? Perhaps. Will would figure it out when he could be bothered to do so.

And then of course Jack had brought Hannibal in to meet the new guy too. The Doctor came into the room impeccably dressed in his outlandishly patterned suit, shaking Shaw's hand.

"Ah Mr Shaw, it is a pleasure to meet again."

"Again?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in professional curiosity.

"Yes. Mr Shaw and his husband were wonderful company at the opera last week. Do tell, how is your husband?"

"He took your advice."

He tilted his head, moving the collar of his work shirt to reveal a dark purple hickey resting innocently on the top of the other's shoulder.

"And that's just the one he left in an appropriate place."

Hannibal smiled a little, seemed amused enough.

"He has a brilliant mind. Perhaps I can invite you both to dinner tonight?"

"Oh really? That would be wonderful, Dr Lecter!"

***

Hannibal smiled warmly as he let the Mr Shaws into his home, taking in the difference in their coats. While Mr Shaw wore a fashionable button up coat, his husband was wrapped in a more casual and comfortable looking zip up coat, navy blue and obviously well loved.

"Shall I take your coats?"

"Oh, thank you."

Mr Shaw smiled as Hannibal hung up their coats, offering a dark red wine. Expensive, but not as expensive as Hannibal preferred.

"Ah, thank you. This wasn't necessary though."

"Its more than necessary, Dr Lecter."

The husband smiled softly.

"What guests would we be if we didn't offer something to christen our first time in your awe inspiring home?"

He had a way with words, weaving the guise of a primly husband-wife so neatly the Doctor spared a note inside his head to mull over how long he had worn it for.

Both of the Shaws seemed go prefer a more casual approach to dressing, as Mr Shaw had forgone a full suit in favour of a cream polo shirt, black tie and black trousers. His husband was even more casual, bundled in a soft fabric turtleneck crafted of pale blue fibres. Their colognes differed too. Once again, Mr Shaw sported a bolder, heavier smelling cologne while his husband used a lighter one to enhance his natural scent.

"This way. Will has already joined us."

"Oh?"

Mr Shaw grinned.

"That's good. Me and Will never got to have a good chat."

"Do try and not bore him though, dear."

Hannibal was amused by the light jab, delivered with the familiarity of an old flame, naturally.

He let them into the dining room and watched Will's blue eyes take in the married couple entering the previously empty space of the room, skipping Mr Shaw and taking in the man's husband. He would be seeing a long, markless neck, elegant and high cheekbones, gorgeous freckles and the pale skin of someone who didn't spend much time outside. No facial hair marred the youthful expanse, from lightly pointed chin to icy blue eyes.

What he didn't expect was for Will to hold the other's gaze, even when he was offered a hand and a name.

"Ash Shaw."

Anthony frowned a little at the handshake he had been denied earlier that day, especially when Will answered with none of his usual venom.

"Will Graham."


End file.
